Torn in Two
by W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE
Summary: Dave Strider had it all: a promising career, a gorgeous girlfriend, a penthouse, and an awesome brother; but once Jade is discovered to be pregnant, his world comes crashing down on him as he is now faced with a very troubling question: will he stay by Jade's side or run away from his problems? The second part to the fanfic Love Never Dies.


_**Hey Guys! So I had to update this chapter ASAP because I just have so much planned for this story and I didn't want all of you fantastic readers to wait too long. This is the first chapter of Torn in Two, the second part of the story Love Never Dies. Be warned that this fanfic will still focus on DaveJade but it'll be alot more sadder than Love Never Dies was. John will be a main character at some point and Dirk/Bro will play an important role in this fanfic. This will be rated M for the following reasons: violence, language, sex/smut, rape, and alcoholic situations. So Love Never Dies was basically the cute, teenager love type setting. Torn in Two will definitely feature the more mature situations that some couples face today when going through an unplanned pregnancy. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and continue to follow the story! As always, please feel free to follow, rate, favorite, or even comment/suggest things to me! I love feedback so much and it's vitally important because I'd like to improve this story even more than I did with Love Never Dies. Don't be shy okay? :) I love hearing from my readers. It's what me, as a writer, takes pleasure in. Alrighty, that's enough chitchat! I hope to update more this weekend! I do not own these characters, only Hussie does. :) ENJOY3**_

_**~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**_

_"Are you aware Miss Harley is pregnant?"_

Dave's eyes widen behind his shades as that haunting question replays in his mind. J_ade, __**pregnant**__? This must be some sort of joke right?_ "Good one Doc, is today April Fool's?"

"Mr. Strider, this is a very serious matter. Miss Harley is very much pregnant. Did she tell you anything about the symptoms she was experiencing over the past couple of days?"

"N..No. I mean, she was saying how she her stomach hurt and how she was constantly vomiting during the morning and...her craving for weird food. Doc there really must be a mistake. My girlfriend can't be pregnant...she can't be." Dave ran his hand through his hair as he collapsed on the chair and tried to calm himself. There was no way Jade could be pregnant. The two of them only had sex that one time and...oh. **_Fuck._**

"I can assure you Mr. Strider, this is no mistake. Now, would you like me to give you a prescription on what type of vitamins Miss Harley will need to take during her pregnancy?"

Dave smirks and looks up at the Doctor, "Why would she need vitamins? You can get rid of the thing right?"

The Doctor gives Dave an uneasy look as he clicks his pen and shoves the clipboard under his arm, "Mr. Strider, I believe that should be a decision between you and Miss Harley. It is not something I can do without asking the other party."

"You don't need to. I'll make the decision for her."

Dirk stared at his brother in disbelief. Dave had been taught that killing a baby is not something that should be easily decided; for Christ's sake, abortion shouldn't even be an option. "Dave, do you realize what you're even saying?"

Dave turned his head towards Dirk, with a smirk still on his face, "Dude...she can't have a kid. Not right now. I don't think I even want kids. How much will it cost for you to exterminate the little shit?"

"David Strider!"

Dave put his hand up to silence Dirk as he took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card, "Just tell me the price."

"Mr. Strider I can't-"

_**SLAP.**_

Dave stands still for a moment as he feels the stinging sensation now on his left cheek. Had Bro really just hit him?

Dirk felt tears pricking at his eyes as he gripped the hand that had just slapped his brother, the only person he loved the most in this fucked up world. "I taught you better than this."

"Bro...I can't let one thing ruin my entire life. I'm just a junior in high school! Am I gonna give my education up just so I can change smelly diapers and babysit the damn thing? What about my rapping career huh? Am I just gonna throw away everything you've ever taught me for a stupid kid? I don't wanna grow up to be a loser dad, who can't even support his family right!"

Dirk scoffs as he drags Dave out of the hospital and into the chilly night air, "Is that what you're afraid of? That you're gonna be a fucked up dad? You might as well call me the most fucked up 'dad' in the universe because I never finished my education or pursued a career."

"Bro. Don't you fucking say that."

"Isn't it true though? Do you even realize that when mom died, I had to quit high school and find multiple part time jobs just so I could feed and take care of you like a normal parent! Jesus Christ Dave! I thought that by me telling you stories in the past of how I sacrificed so much just to give you a better life than I did, you would learn jackshit from it! But...what you did in there was unbelievable. Did you even think about how Jade feels about all this? At least you have me, she has**_ NO ONE_** except for you. Shit, the poor girl must be terrified right now!"

Dave clenches his fists tightly and feels his nails digging into his skin as he tries to get his thoughts together, "I need some time to think. This is too much shit to handle for one night."

"Dave."

Dave throws his hands up in the air as he backs away from Dirk, "Bro...I'm only 16, I can't handle this right now. I've gotta think about my own self too. I'll see you later ok?"

"What about Harley?"

"I'll talk to her later tonight. Just drive her home for me okay?" That said, Dave quickly walks to a cab and rides off into the night, his destination unknown to Dirk.

Dirk takes of his cap and runs his fingers through his hair, staring at the night sky, "Jake...please watch over Jade and Dave. It's gonna take a miracle for them to stay together now…"

_"She'll wake up soon."_

_"Should we allow the visitors to come check on her."_

_"Let's wait till she wakes up first."_

The nurses exit the room and shut the door slowly, leaving the still unconscious girl alone in the cold, quiet room. The only sound echoing along the walls is the monitor near her bedside, monitoring her pulse and heart rate. Untamed, black hair is spread across the pillow; an IV is safely tucked inside her arm; her breathing remains slow, Jade Harley looked so peaceful that moment. Little did she know, that anxiety and fear would be stalking her very soon.

Five minute pass and she slowly begins to regain consciousness. As her beautiful green eyes flutter open and try to adjust to the light, she hears the door open and notices a blurry figure walking towards her.

"Hey Harley, how ya feelin'?"

Jade smiles and she feels a hand grasp her gently and slowly rub its thumb against her own. "Dirk...thank you. What happened to me? Is Dave okay?"

"Yeah...lil' shit freaked out and called an ambulance as soon as you passed out on him. You're fine now. The doctors took tests on ya and well you seem to be as healthy as a horse."

Jade groans and puts a hand over her stomach as he lifts herself up from the bed, "Is Dave here? I wanna see him."

"Well...he went out Harley. I think right now he just needs his space. I think the anxiety got to him."

Jade frowns and leans against the pillows, "I see...do you think I could call him?"

"He left his cell phone at home. Sorry Harley."

Jade smiles a little, "I..It's fine. I didn't mean to scare him...I don't even know why I collapsed. I guess he was right. I just need to adjust to my environment that's all. But Dirk, can I tell you something really silly?"

"Sure. Let it out."

Jade laughs and runs her hand through her hair as tears begin to pour from her eyes, "Ummm….I don't know how I can say this but...haha it's rather funny..but I have a feeling that I might be…" she leans close to Dirk's face and whispers, "...pregnant."

Dirk freezes. "Why would you say that Harley?"

Jade lets out a laugh as more tears pour from her eyes, "I don't know...I had the strangest dream while I was unconscious. I saw myself in front of a mirror and my stomach was as huge as a watermelon. Well, Dave was in the mirror too but when I turned around, he wasn't there anymore...then the mirror cracked when I turned back to look at it and my hands were suddenly covered in blood and that's when I let out a loud scream and I guess I regained consciousness.

_Poor girl._ Dirk smirks and holds Jade's hand tightly, "Don't be silly Harley. You can't be pregnant. I mean Dave doesn't have the balls to screw a sweet gal like you.

Jade fidgets with her fingers and hides her eyes behind her long hair, "Dirk, back when you and Dave came to Jake's funeral, and me and Dave were in the hotel room...we kinda did it."

Dirk's eyes widen behind his shades, "Serious?"

Jade covers her eyes with her hands as she shakes uncontrollably, "I don't know what came over us! I mean, we made up and then the feelings started to build up and then it just led to that!"

Dirk makes a "tsk tsk" noise as he slaps Jade's hand gently, "I didn't know the lil' shit had it in him...why would he touch a sweet, innocent girl like you? The damn pervert. I'll kill him for you."

Jade's eyes widen and she grasps Dirk's arm tightly and shakes her head slowly "Please...I think Dave's suffered enough for one night. Could you please keep this a secret just between us."

"Sure thing Harley."

Jade smiles thankfully at Dirk and shakes her head, sending her wild hair flying all over the place, "Can we go home now? I really wanna see Dave."

"Let's just wait till-"

The door slowly opens as the doctor walks in and smiles at Jade, "Hello there Miss Harley. Feeling better?"

"Oh yes! Alot better, thank you."

The doctor puts on his glasses as he reviews all the paperwork. He looks at Dirk, "Would you mind if Miss Harley and I spoke alone?"

Dirk tenses up, already knowing what the private conversation will be out, "I don't know doc, I mean I think I'd-"

Jade pats Dirk's hand and gives him a reassuring smile, "Don't be a nuisance. It'll be a quick talk. Just wait outside, okay?"

Dirk nods slowly. He gets up, every inch of his body covered in goosebumps as he gets closer to the door and finally exits the room. He sits himself down in the closest chair near the room and listens carefully.

The doctor pulls a chair out from the computer desk and sets his glasses down next to his clipboard.

Jade crosses her arms over her lap and gives the doctor a sweet smile, "What would you like to tell me?"

The doctor opens his mouth, as if to say something, but closes it again, his fingers now rubbing his temples. "Miss Harley?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sexually active?"

Jade's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

The doctor looks directly into her eyes and asks her again, "Are you sexually active? Active in sex?"

Jade gives the doctor a puzzled look, "I don't think I am…"

"Miss Harley. How many people have you had sex with in the past 6 months?"

"Well...one, I guess. It's just my boyfriend."

"And are you and your boyfriend aware of safe sex practices? For example, are you on the birth control? Do you and your boyfriend use a condom when having sex?"

"Are these questions really necessary?"

"Miss Harley, please understand. These questions are necessary because of what I'm going to tell you."

Jade's eyes begin to water, "A..Am I going to die?"

"Of course not. Miss Harley...are you aware that you're pregnant?"

"P...Pregnant?"

"Yes. While you were unconscious, we conducted a couple of tests and unexpectedly found out you are, in fact, pregnant. We already spoke to the father about this-"

Jade's eyes widen as she gets out of bed and grabs the Doctor by his shirt, "Y...You told Dave? W..Why would you do that? I thought that was the girlfriend's responsibility!"

"Well Miss Harley, we had to inform him. He has very right to know about the news just as much as you do. Unfortunately, he didn't take it very well."

Jade lets out a painful laugh as she takes out the IV from her arm and throws it at the wall, "He's never coming back...there's no way he'd be happy to know about this. Thanks for nothing!"

Jade grabs her clothes from the bed and quickly runs out of the room, bumping into Dirk. "Get me out of here. We need to find Dave."

Dirk crouches down, "Hop on."

Jade quickly gets on top of Dirk's back as he carries her to the car and the two drive away.

"Is that why Dave wasn't at the hospital? Did he get scared?"

Dirk closes his eyes tightly as he grips the steering wheel and tries to remain calm, "Yeah. He couldn't deal with the news and now I don't even know where the hell he ran off to."

Jade takes a deep breath as she places an arm over her stomach and bangs her head against the window, "Stupid stupid stupid!"

Dirk pulls over to the side and pulls Jade into a tight hug, "Stop that! Just calm down. We'll find him."

Jade sobs uncontrollably as she buries her face in Dirk's shirt, "W...What am I..I gonna do? I want this thing out of my body!"

"Harley...not you too."

Jade looks up at Dirk with wide, tearful eyes, "What do you mean, 'not you too'? Did Dave tell you he wanted to get rid of it?"  
Dirk remains silent.

Jade looks down and leans back in her seat, trying to control her breathing, "He did huh? I knew I should've reminded him to wear a condom that night."

Dirk leans back in seat and takes off his hat, throwing it in the back seat, "I always taught Dave that abortion should never be an option. The little creature growing inside you, whether it be a fetus or just a clump of retarded look cells, is still a baby. Human life." He turns to Jade and and places a hand on her seat, "When Dave was just a alien looking thing in his mama's stomach, his dad, our dad, forced his mama to get an abortion because he didn't wanna have another shithead running around the place. Well, our mama was a strong woman; a woman that stuck to her beliefs no matter what...when she told our dad that she wasn't going to get one, he sent shit flying over the place. Everywhere you looked or stepped, there was broken glass; blood stains painted the walls, rats and cockroaches infested the damn place. It was hell Harley. Mama had to be hospitalized and listed under critical condition after that night because my dad beat the living shit out of her." Dirk takes off his shades for a minute and cleans it with his shirt, "The fucking bastard." He focuses his attention back on Jade, "Think about life without Dave. What if our mama really did go along and got the abortion? He wouldn't exist and that means, you wouldn't be a part of our family, you wouldn't have met your other internet friends, and you'd still be stuck on that island with no one to care for you. I'd be miserable as hell and probably be working multiple jobs just to keep myself busy. My point is Harley, what if you kid ends up being the guy or gal that finds the cure for cancer, the President, or even a barista at Starbucks? Would you really wanna kill somethin' that special?"

Jade remains silent, completely speechless at what Dirk has just told her. She protectively wraps an arm around her stomach, "What if Dave doesn't wanna keep it? What if he leaves me just because I'm keeping it?"

Dirk grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly, "You're alot more influential over Dave than you think Harley. I believe you can change his decision on something."

Jade smiles weakly, "You think?"

"Hell yeah. C'mon, lets head over to Chipotle and get you something to eat. I'm sure your baby is hungry too."

Jade nods, "That sounds nice. Can we go look for Dave afterwards?"

"Sure thing doll."

Ten miles away, Dave Strider sits at his brother's club, creating the sickest beats in the DJ room, as he tries to sort his thoughts out. Having a kid was definitely not on Dave's to do list, hell, it would never make his to do list. So why did it have to happen? Did God have some fucked up humor or what? He pours himself a shot of Everclear and swallows it hard, trying to numb the pain in his chest. He didn't want to abandon Jade. Hell, that was the last thing he'd wanna do; but right now, he just can't face her because he's ashamed of what's he caused. "All because of my dick…" He stares down at his pants and lets out a laugh, "Well it's like middle school me all over again, I thought with my dick instead of my brain. Haha." He pours himself another glass and downs it fast before turning up the speakers and activating the rave lights. He turns on the mic and begins working with the turntables, "This one goes out to all the guys and gals that just wanna escape reality and have a little fun." The crowd cheers below as Dave begins to work his magic and make the room jump with laughter and excitement. He watches with sadness as couples all over the dance floor laugh and kiss each other, happy in their own little world with their partners. _"If only Harley were here…"_

Two hours later, the club finally begins to slow down and closing time is just around the corner. Dave sits at the bar, completely drowned with alcohol in his body.

"Hey Strider, you may wanna take it easy there. You're drinking the strongest liquor in the entire bar."

Dave glares and throws his glass on the floor, "Don't fuckin' tell me what to do." He stumbles away and bumps into a random girl, still dancing on the dance floor. "Watch it princess."

"No, you watch it, you hot piece of shit."

Dave smirks and runs his fingers through his hair, "So you agree..I'm hot."

"Ummmm yeah. Anyone with eyes can see that."

Dave pushes her against the table and places his hands on her shoulders, "What's yer name darlin'?"

"Crystal. What's yours?"

Dave hiccups and pokes her nose, "Strider. Dave Strider. The one and fuckin' only."

Crystal smirks and grabs him by the shirt, "Well Dave...what do you say we go back to my place and have a little fun together."

"Sounds cool with me."

"Sweet. Let me just grab my purse and we'll-"

"Dave?"

Dave turns his head towards the exit door and freezes instantly when he sees Jade with a shocked expression on her face, Dirk right behind her with a stern look on his face.

Crystal looks at them then back at Dave, "Who is that?"

"My g...girl-"

Jade quickly walks over to Dave and grabs him by the hand before glaring at the girl, "I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his baby."


End file.
